


Sour Candy

by elusiverose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Kirigiri and Celes have been playing hide and seek for a long time. Celes seems to like appearing in front of the detective, and Kirigiri always lets her escape, sometimes asking herself why. The cycle keeps repeating itself, until the day they unexpectedly solve all the built up tension between them.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 77





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up porn with a bit of plot, do i need to say more?  
> it’s been a while since i don’t upload celegiri and i happened to have this among my wips sooo i finished it (¬‿¬ ) i love them  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own danganronpa  
> last thing, i’m still becoming familiar with writing smut but hope you enjoy this regardless!!

It was always the same. Kirigiri chased Celes. Celes escaped. It was like a push and pull between both of them. Celes knew Kirigiri would pursue her if she was given the opportunity, and purposefully waited until the detective was in front of her to smirk teasingly and escape. Kirigiri herself wasn’t sure about what to do when she saw Celes. At first, her duty as a detective blinded her, and she didn’t show an inch of doubt when it came to trying to arrest her, but as time went by, she got intrigued with the gambler.

Celes enjoyed their playful chases quite a lot, and Kirigiri came to notice the gambler always appeared in front of her because she wanted to. Kirigiri knew how the mind of a criminal worked, but Celes? That woman was such an enigma. Sometimes Celes didn’t even commit the crimes she was accused of, but she made it look like she did just to see Kirigiri, because she knew the detective would come after her. In cases like those, Kirigiri didn’t arrest her, even when she had the chance to. Sometimes she questioned herself if letting the gambler escape was a good idea.

Since they were in Hope’s Peak Academy, they both knew things would end up like this. Kirigiri warned Celes multiple times to stop gambling, to look for another thing to do, but of course, Celes always refused with a playful smile.

_That’s my talent, dear Kirigiri. Besides, I quite enjoy this life, why would I want to change it? And it’s quite lovely to see you trying to convince me every time we run into each other. Equally cute and useless._

There was no malice in her words, only Celes’s characteristic teasing and flirty tone she used to talk to Kirigiri and Kirigiri only. Even if Celes enjoyed flirting with women she found worthy of her attention, she couldn’t get Kirigiri out of his mind. Kirigiri was astoundingly beautiful, smart, sharp, sensible and many other things which kept Celes fascinated.

╍

In one of their many chases, Kirigiri managed to catch Celes off guard, cornering her in one of the empty rooms of a casino. Clicking her tongue, Celes wasn’t giving up, but still, she didn’t move, waiting for the right moment. Though she certainly didn’t expect Kirigiri’s next move.

Making sure no one was around, Kirigiri moved a few steps away from her. “Stay here. I’ll tell the police you’ve escaped.”

“Pardon me?”

“You heard me. I’m not arresting you.”

“Ha.” Celes mocked. “You think you can keep me here? My job isn’t finished.”

“Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Is it that hard for your self-proclaimed incredibly smart mind to understand I don’t want you to get hurt?” Kirigiri said, anger in her voice.

“Oh?” Celes said with fake surprise. “Is my dear detective worried about my well-being? So adorable.”

“Stop joking around and listen to me for once.” Kirigiri trapped Celes between her body and the wall using her arms. Celes didn’t look surprised at all. If anything, she was quite amused. “You won’t leave gambling, alright, I’ve assumed that by now. But please, just this once, don’t go outside. It’s too risky, even for you.”

One of Celes’s hands went to Kirigiri’s cheek and then descended to her neck. The detective didn’t move away. “Kirigiri.”

“Yes?”

“Why are you so insistent on not getting me arrested? And don’t tell me it’s because we’re friends and went to school together, because you didn’t hesitate when it came to arrest Mondo after that illegal motorbike competition. I won’t buy it.”

Kirigiri shivered as Celes’s nails dug a bit in her neck and retired her hands so she wasn’t trapping Celes anymore. “Fine. I’ll insist part of the reason I’m so reticent from getting you arrested is that I’m fond of you, but apart from that…” She took Celes’s hand and gently led it to her lips, almost kissing Celes’s metallic claw. The detective then noticed Celes’s nails were significantly shorter than usual. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if you ended up in jail. After all these times after you, I don’t know how or when it started, but my mind was constantly thinking of you. The thought of something bad happening to you really makes me feel horrible.”

“Oh my.” Celes covered her mouth with her other hand, her voice with a teasing tone. “So, you’re telling me you have a crush on me.”

“If that’s how you want to word it.”

“I must admit, I didn’t expect you to confess right now.”

“What do you mean with _right now_?”

“I’m not stupid. You haven’t exactly been subtle about it, my dear.”

“I haven’t?” Kirigiri raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“You probably aren’t aware, but among criminals, you’ve earned your fame. They usually don’t want to cross paths with you because you’re too good at your job, but how come you’ve never arrested me even when you’ve had plenty of opportunities? And I mean _plenty_.”

“Maybe you’re just that good at escaping?”

“Oh I _am_ good, but I’m also observant. Remember that time you told some officers who were after me you would _take care of me_ and then you just told me to leave?”

“You didn’t do anything illegal that time.”

“ _That time_.” Celes emphasized. “You know better than anyone the police have been after me for years, they won’t let me go just because I’ve been legal one time. Don’t give me that crap.”

“Fine. Then, may I ask why you think me behaving that way leads to a crush?”

Celes clicked her tongue, tired of Kirigiri’s constant refusal. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Celes repeated Kirigiri’s previous words mockingly. “Just admit it, it’s not going to kill you.”

“If I do admit my feelings, will you stay here?”

“Oh my god.” Celes groaned exasperatedly. “If anything, I will go if you keep acting like the cold-hearted detective everyone thinks you are.”

Kirigiri breathed heavily through his nose as she let Celes’s hand go. “I’m starting to regret being so patient with you.”

Celes giggled with a bit of malice. “Alright, I’ll change my proposition. If you don’t want me to go,” She started, pulling Kirigiri closer by her cravat. “Entertain me. Offer me something that makes me want to stay here.”

“Like what?” Kirigiri raised her eyebrows, already knowing Celes’s intentions.

“Like you, detective.” Celes’s finger – the one with the metallic claw – went to caress Kirigiri’s lips. The gambler then switched their positions, Kirigiri’s back bumping into the wall. “Give yourself to me and I’ll stay here with you.”

“Well aren’t you good at getting what you want.”

“I am.” Celes smirked, her hand going to Kirigiri’s neck, unbuttoning a few buttons of her blouse on its way.

Celes’s other hand went under Kirigiri’s skirt, gently caressing her thighs. The detective shivered, ashamed of how wet she already was. Celes didn’t take long to notice it since she moved her fingers closer to Kirigiri’s panties, smirking the moment she reached them.

“Kyouko.” Celes called Kirigiri by her name before going on. “Look at me.” Kirigiri, who was looking away, slowly did as she was told. “If you don’t want this, say it. I don’t want you to feel pressured by any means, you hear me?”

Breathing a bit unsteadily, Kirigiri nodded. “I want this. It’s just… you know. Even if I have the basic knowledge when it comes to this kind of intimate relationships, putting the theory into practise is… different.”

“You worry too much about knowing how to do things. Even if you do have the knowledge, every relationship is different. Just relax, alright? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“I know.” Kirigiri smiled, visibly more relieved. “You have experience when it comes to this, don’t you?”

“… With women, yes.” Kirigiri quickly took the hint. She was well aware Celes had many people going after her in either a romantic or sexual way, both men and women, _but_ she had never been interested in men.

“You hook up with other women and then try to court me. How cheeky of you.” Kirigiri said with a grin.

Celes’s hand went from under the other woman’s skirt to her mouth, opening it with her fingers and shoving them in. “Don’t be so cocky. If you didn’t mean something to me, I wouldn’t have provoked you to come after me all those times.” Without a word, Kirigiri sucked Celes’s fingers, coating them with her saliva, knowing where things were going next.

Pulling her fingers out of Kirigiri’s mouth, Celes slipped a finger inside the other woman without warning, which made Kirigiri let a high-pitched moan and become instantly flustered. “Look at you, we’ve barely started and you’re already soaking. So eager. Do I turn you on that much?”

“You’re… really something else.” Kirigiri managed to say between laboured breaths, her hand going to the back of Celes’s head, pushing it until their lips crashed together. Taking the initiative, Kirigiri’s tongue forcefully made its way into Celes’s mouth, bucking her hips up to meet Celes’s finger.

A second finger joined the first, and pleasantly surprised, Celes kept pulling her fingers in and out of Kirigiri, each time faster that the last one. Kirigiri moaned inside Celes’s mouth, her free hand going to Celes’s back, pulling her closer if that was possible. Her hips twitched with Celes’s constant push and pull as she broke the kiss the enough to plead breathlessly. “Harder.”

“You’ll have to ask nicely.” With a smirk, Celes’s free hand went to catch both of Kirigiri’s wrists, pinning them above her head. “And if you look away from me, I’ll stop.”

Still highly aroused, Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. “You’re wicked.”

“I’m sure that doesn’t take you by surprise.” Celes said seductively, slowly pulling back her fingers to tease Kirigiri. “Now, are you going to plead?”

Clicking her tongue, Kirigiri put her pride aside. “ _Please_. Fuck me harder.”

Pleasantly surprised, Celes started to be rough, her fingers wondering until she found a certain spot which made Kirigiri gasp. “Look at I found.” Celes’s fingers then kept moving where she knew it felt nice to Kirigiri, satisfied with her sounds, though she knew the other woman wasn’t letting out all of them.

“Don’t hold back.” She commanded. “I want to hear you.”

“You really do love ruining m-my pride.” Kirigiri managed to answer between troubled breaths and choked moans.

“Did you just figure that out?”

It was taking all of Kirigiri’s willpower to not look away, her face growing hotter as seconds passed. She felt ashamed and even a bit humiliated, but it felt too good to stop. Celes’s then let her wrists go, moving her hand to Kirigiri’s shoulder while her mouth went to her neck, biting and sucking strong enough to leave a mark.

Retiring from Kirigiri’s neck, Celes lifted her chin used her metallic claw to lock eyes again with the detective. “So beautiful.” She whispered. “Look at me when you come.”

Doing as she was told, Kirigiri came with a scream against Celes’s fingers, looking at her in the eye, digging her nails into the gambler’s back as she felt her legs growing weak. Celes found the pain incredibly pleasurable and moved her hand from Kirigiri’s chin to her waist so she didn’t fall. They both kept still, gasping for air for a moment.

“Satisfied?” The detective didn’t say a word; instead of answering, Kirigiri switched their positions again, kneeling as she slipped herself down to Celes’s lower body, trailing kisses along her clothed stomach. Celes gasped as Kirigiri pried her thighs open. Knowing what was coming, Celes lifted her own skirt. “Who knew you had it on you.”

“Did you really think you’ll be the only one giving?” Kirigiri whispered while kissing Celes’s inner thighs.

“Who knows.” Celes answered as she put a hand on the other woman’s head, slightly grabbing her purple hair. “I’m not complaining though.”

“You better not. I thought you’d like my tongue better than gloved fingers.” Kirigiri grinned, pulling Celes’s panties down with her fingers. It was time to repay. “Try not to rip my hair off.”

“You’re–” Unable to finish her sentence, she choked a pleasurable sound as Kirigiri’s tongue began to slip and suck against her clit. “Ngh…”

Celes felt the heat radiating from Kirigiri’s cheeks, her hand grabbing the detective’s hair from its roots. “Who’s eager now?” Kirigiri whispered with a chuckle as her lips sucked against Celes’s most sensitive spots. “How the tables have turned…”

“S-shut your mouth.” Celes’s body writhed beneath Kirigiri’s capable tongue; slipping up and down, tasting every inch of what Celes had to offer.

“But you seem to like my mouth a little too much.” Kirigiri teased.

“I do when it’s kept busy.”

Kirigiri’s tongue stiffly flicked against Celes’s clit once more, provoking a yelp from the gambler’s lips. Wanting to hear more, Kirigiri’s fingers slipped inside Celes. Celes’s head fell back, not caring about how loud she was moaning anymore. The gambler pulled the other woman’s hair even harder, and Kirigiri kept moving her tongue unashamedly.

“Kyouko–” Celes didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Kirigiri picked up the pace of her vigour, and with one last push, Celes screamed as she came.

Celes’s body arched upwards in a final display of lust; a mess of sweat and arousal. This time it was Celes who was feeling her legs trembling, Kirigiri mimicking what the gambler did earlier and supporting Celes’s waist with her arms as she stood up.

“You okay?”

Once Celes recovered her breath, she buried her head in Kirigiri’s neck. “More than okay. My legs feel like jelly though.” She pulled Kirigiri by her shirt to kiss her, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. “That was unexpected.”

“Unexpected?” Kirigiri huffed. “Why?”

“I figured you like me, but I didn’t expect you to want more already.”

“Are you saying that you, Celestia Ludenberg, asked me to have sex with you knowing there was the possibility of me rejecting you?”

“What can I say.” She wrapped her arms around Kirigiri’s waist. “I’m really good at getting what I want. Also, I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but I think we should be getting out of here.”

“True enough.” Kirigiri said as she slowly freed herself from Celes’s grip. Taking out her phone, she revised her messages and sighed in relief. “There’s no one left in here. We should be able to go out without a problem.”

“Do you expect me to believe you made the police left?”

With a huff, Kirigiri flipped her hair. “They did a while ago. Do you think I’m naive enough to let the police come inside when I can deal with you on my own?”

“How did you?”

“I happen to be very influent in my job.” Kirigiri said with a grin. “This is the first time I used it to my advantage though. I just told them I could to investigate deep inside the casino by myself, and I managed to keep you here enough time so everyone could leave before we finished. Though I must say, I didn’t expect things to go this fair either.”

Celes snorted. “And here I was thinking you were all righteous and lawful.”

“I haven’t done anything illegal.” Kirigiri shrugged her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get out of this place.”

“I was hoping I could at least get your phone number before we part ways again.” Celes asked, walking right behind Kirigiri.

Before her hand could reach the doorknob, Kirigiri turned around, her back against the door. “Are you implying you want us to start seeing each other properly?”

“Maybe. Does the idea bother you?” Celes got closer the detective, taking one of Kirigiri’s hands in hers and kissing it gently.

“No.” Kirigiri smiled tenderly. “Not at all.”


End file.
